


Ad vitam aeternam

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [35]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Bloodplay, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вампиры с оборотнями терпеть не могли друг друга, но уживались рядом. А вот Падалеки Дженсен не то что терпеть не мог, а ненавидел до глубины души.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad vitam aeternam

**Author's Note:**

> Познания автора об оборотнях и вампирах очень поверхностные, почерпнутые из сериалов и фиков.

Мерзость. Самая натуральная мерзость.

Дженсен, брезгливо поеживаясь, стащил рубашку, уныло посмотрел на вусмерть испорченный черный шелк и отшвырнул на пол. За рубашкой отправились брюки и белье.  
Забрался в душ, выкрутил горячую воду и вылил на себя полфлакона геля. Не помогло. Даже после двадцати минут водоочистительных процедур, когда Дженсен начал ощущать себя вареным цыпленком, его все еще продолжал преследовать устойчивый запах псины.

Чертов Падалеки. И чертовы его слюни.

Впервые за последнюю сотню лет Дженсена что-то заинтересовало. Один-единственный раз за бесконечно однообразные десятилетия захотелось чего-то не по привычке, а совершенно искренне. Даже сейчас сердце сладко замирало при мыслях о статуэтке, так напоминавшей прелестную хохотушку Анхен, с которой Дженсен проводил незабываемые часы в душистых стогах сена на заре своей юности. Правда, он же, ослепленный страстью, случайно и выпил Анхен досуха, а потом лет пятьдесят мучился угрызениями совести.

Но не суть. Главное, что статуэтку хотелось себе до щекотного покалывания в подреберье, до сладких спазмов в животе, до зуда на кончиках пальцев, до невозможности вытерпеть плебейскую торговлю о ее цене. Поэтому Дженсен, никогда не таскавший лишнего груза в виде совести, решил банально спереть приглянувшуюся безделушку. И вляпался прямиком в ненавистного Падалеки.

Зачем, ну зачем оборотню могло понадобиться произведение искусства? Использовать в качестве очередного столбика, на который можно задрать ногу и поссать? На большее этот недоумок вряд ли был способен.

Дженсен решил, что пора заканчивать с водными процедурами. Хоть те и не принесли ожидаемого результата. Он выбрался из душа, не вытираясь вышел в спальню. Черноволосый парень в коротком шелковом халатике, услышав шаги, подскочил с кровати, на которой возлежал в томной позе.

— Я уже думал, ты про меня забыл, — чуть обиженно протянул он, стреляя блудливыми глазами.

— Разве забудешь про тебя, моя сладость, — соврал Дженсен, который и в самом деле забыл, что едва зайдя в дом, велел вызвать к себе Джейми.

И, сев в кресло, поманил парня рукой. Тот привычно забрался Дженсену на колени, скользя голым задом по начавшему твердеть члену. Довольно заулыбался, завел руку себе за спину, приставил ствол к анусу и принялся медленно опускаться, запрокидывая голову будто от удовольствия, но на самом деле от желания поскорее получить клыки в шею и испытать тысячекратно усиленный оргазм.

«Маленький паразит, — подумал Дженсен, разглядывая в преддверии кормежки натянутую золотистую кожу и пульсирующую под ней нежно-голубую венку. — А сам я старая пиявка. Прекрасная парочка».

Он не удержал смешок. Джейми, старательно вращающий бедрами, обиженно распахнул затуманенные чисто наркоманским кайфом глаза. Дженсен успокаивающе погладил его голые бедра: не время для шуток и вызванных этими шутками обид.

Джейми вообще был самовлюбленной, стервозной, обидчивой сучкой. И этим до боли напоминал самого Дженсена. Тот бы никогда не выбрал в любовники и кормильцы свою копию, если бы не кровь Джейми, слаще которой Дженсен не пил уже лет двести. Индустриализация очень плохо сказывалась на качестве кровяных телец.

Дженсен провел носом по шее Джейми в надежде вытеснить запахом молодого тела падалечью вонь. На пробу царапнул тонкую кожу зубами и, наконец, вонзил клыки, делая первый и всегда самый вкусный глоток.

Джейми охнул, выгнулся, выпуская из тесного зада член Дженсена и начал беспорядочно тереться собственным членом о его живот.

Вот самовлюбленная сучка.

Дженсен досадливо поморщился, но пить не перестал. Джейми жалобно захныкал. В сладость его вкуса вплелась горчинка неутоленного желания. Пришлось обхватить его член рукой и начать дрочить в одном ритме с глотками.

Так всегда и получалось, что Дженсен, вместо того, чтобы поиметь удовлетворение, удовлетворял этого похотливого паршивца.

Когда Дженсен вытащил клыки и провел по влажной шее языком, зализывая ранки, Джейми кончил. Тонко вскрикнул, дернулся пару раз от пронзавших разрядов оргазма и стек бескостной массой к ногам Дженсена. Тот, нисколько не смущаясь полубессознательным состоянием Джейми, притянул его голову к своему паху и засунул член в расслабленное горло. Несколько глубоких толчков в жаркой тесноте, дрожь, сотрясшая тело, и оргазм, больше похожий на простое физиологическое облегчение, чем на «маленькую смерть», о которой так любят кричать на каждом углу.

Чертов, чертов Падалеки. Умудрялся портить все, с чем бы рядом ни оказался. Даже сладенький Джейми сегодня показался чересчур приторным и вызвал изжогу. Не говоря уж о том, что Дженсен накинулся на парня, будто месяц не ел. И теперь в самом деле месяц будет вынужден перебиваться другими, пока Джейми не восстановится. Ладно, не месяц, пару недель. Сперма вампира поставит кормильца на ноги гораздо быстрее, чем все человеческие лекарства. Знали бы люди об этом. Не стали бы отстреливать дураков, не умевших держаться в тени, а развешивали бы в своих больницах вместо капельниц со спермоотсосом в члене.

Фу. Мерзость.

Дженсен позвонил в серебряный колокольчик и подождал, пока на пороге появится Дженкинс.

— Будь добр, позаботься о нем, — махнул рукой на Джейми и снова направился в ванную отмывать заляпанный спермой живот.

***

  
Вампиры с оборотнями всегда терпеть не могли друг друга. Да и что общего могло быть у потомков Дракулы, пардон, графа, и родственников какого-то невоздержанного кобеля-мутантанта, которых больше всего на свете интересовали блохи под собственным хвостом? То-то и оно, что ничего.

Итак, вампиры с оборотнями терпеть не могли друг друга, но уживались рядом: люди, с чего-то решившие, что они главные в этом мире, создавали слишком много проблем, чтобы затевать еще и междоусобные войны.

Но вот Падалеки Дженсен не то что терпеть не мог, а ненавидел до глубины души. В этом огромном, лохматом, шумном куске мяса воплощалось все, что бесило Дженсена до невозможности разумно мыслить. Плебейская говорливость, низкородная расчетливость, полное отсутствие принципов и совершенно животная сексуальность. Да, несмотря на всю свою ненависть, Дженсен был в состоянии заметить, что от Падалеки на десятки метров разит феромонами, от которых у порядочных дам, и не только у дам, намокают трусики.

Размышляя об этом и чувствуя, как крохи хорошего настроения от кормления улетучиваются, Дженсен быстро ополоснулся и, на этот раз вытершись, вернулся в спальню, где уже ничего не напоминало о Джейми и его сладкой крови. Дженкинс, семья которого вот уже бессчетное количество поколений служила Дженсену, отлично знал свое дело.

Небо за окном порозовело первыми лучами рассвета. Дженсен нажал на кнопку механизма, закрывавшего ставни, и под грохот опускавшихся щитов рухнул на постель.

Ну что ж. В этот раз Падалеки смог ему помешать. Но теперь надо быть настороже. Через неделю милейший профессор Элкинс устраивает прием в честь получения очередной научной премии. Вот там-то Дженсен и заберет статуэтку. А Падалеки, если он будет так глуп, что попадется Дженсену на глаза, — а он обязательно попадется, — придется об этом сильно пожалеть.

***

  
Прием в доме профессора устроили на высшем уровне. Даже удивительно. Насколько Дженсен слышал, Элкинс отличался просто редкостной рассеянностью и неприспособленностью в быту. Кто же приложил руку к грамотно продуманному списку гостей, собравшему всех первых лиц города, безупречному оформлению дома, идеальному фуршетному меню и живой музыке в исполнении симфонического ансамбля? Дженсену было все равно. Намного больше его занимала почти двухметровая фигура в ладно скроенном смокинге, мелькавшая то тут, то там.

Падалеки, естественно, осведомленный о том, зачем сюда пришел Дженсен, кажется, задался целью загонять его по дому, перемещаясь между гостями со скоростью на грани дозволенного. Дженсен же, против своего обыкновения, не злился, а только посмеивался, чувствуя себя кошкой, которая играется с возомнившей себя слишком умной мышкой. Забавляйся, серая, пока я даю тебе такую возможность, ведь как только мне надоест, я одним прыжком прекращу все игры.

Сзади кто-то толкнул Дженсена. Он раздраженно обернулся, пронзил грозным взглядом молоденького официантика с подносом, полным бокалов с шампанским.

— Простите, сэр, — пролепетал тот.

Дженсен благосклонно кивнул, не желая тратить время на отчитывание недотепы. А когда повернул голову, Падалеки уже и след простыл. Чего-то такого определенно следовало ожидать. Дженсен неторопливо допил свое шампанское и со скучающим видом двинулся к лестнице на второй этаж.

На все про все Падалеки должно было хватить пары минут. Конечно, чтобы вскрыть сейф, понадобилось бы гораздо больше времени, но вряд ли несдержанный оборотень будет так заморачиваться. Скорее, просто вырвет бронированную дверцу. Дженсен остановился у профессорского кабинета, прислушался к грохоту и, удовлетворенно ухмыльнувшись, вошел.

— А, Эклз, привет, — разулыбался Падалеки, будто это не злейший враг застукал его за воровством в доме уважаемого человека.

— Здравствуй, Падалеки, — елейно улыбнулся в ответ Дженсен, одним взглядом оценив покореженный сейф с оторванной дверцей и золотую статуэтку в руке Падалеки.

— Как видишь, ты опоздал, — помахал тот своим призом.

— Да? — деланно удивился Дженсен, подходя к Падалеки все ближе и ближе, пока не оказался к нему почти вплотную. — А мне кажется, я как раз вовремя. — И всадил в мощный бицепс шприц с настойкой аконита.

Падалеки удивленно посмотрел на иглу, вонзившуюся в его руку. По крупному телу прошла одна судорога, другая. Перевел неверящий взгляд на Дженсена, неторопливо убиравшего пустой шприц в карман, и взревев:

— Ах ты, гаденыш, — замахнулся на него, сжимая что-то в кулаке.

Ударить не смог, рухнул на пол мешком с костями, но успел метнуть маленький дротик. Дженсен почувствовал легкий укол и свалился на пол рядом с Падалеки, лишь подумав, что недоумок оказался не таким уж недоумком.

***

  
Дженсен барахтался в какой-то черной жиже, отчаянно пытаясь выбраться и понять, как он здесь оказался. Но все тело вдруг стало вялым и непослушным, а мысли туманила отвратительная вонь разложения и тлена. Кровь мертвеца. Дженсен вдруг осознал, что это за жижа вокруг, содрогнулся в сухих рвотных позывах и вынырнул из этого кошмара… чтобы тут же оказаться в еще одном.

Тело все еще наполняла тошнотворная слабость, в голове кто-то резвый бил по мозгам молотком, а желудок кружился в ритме вальса. «Приятных» ощущений добавляли прикованные к стене, судя по неприятному жжению — серебряными кандалами, руки и ноги.

«Чертов, чертов Падалеки», — вяло подумал Дженсен.

Неужели этот блохастый кобель успел так быстро очухаться от аконита, притащить своего злейшего врага в какой-то подвал и распять на стене?

Злобное рычание справа и громкий лязг цепей подсказали, что блохастый кобель был в сложившемся положении невиновен. Иначе с чего бы ему самому висеть рядышком?

— Что же ты не сдох, кобелина? — риторически поинтересовался Дженсен, наблюдая, как Падалеки безуспешно пытается оторвать кандалы от стены. Нет уж, с серебром такой номер не пройдет. Тот, кто развесил их тут как две бараньих тушки, знал, что делает.

— Очнулся, вампиреныш, — неизвестно чему обрадовался Падалеки, прекращая свои бесплодные попытки. — Чтобы убить меня, нужно что-то посильнее пяти миллилитров аконита. А вот ты был совсем плох, и это от одного дротика, смоченного в крови мертвеца.

— Да, — неискренне согласился Дженсен, — я и позабыл, что зараза заразу не берет. Но раз уж ты такой стойкий, может, успел сделать что-то более полезное, чем греметь браслетами на всю округу? Например, узнать, где мы и кто нас сюда засадил.

— Нет, — мрачно буркнул Падалеки.

И Дженсен удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Если, милый блохастик, аконит на тебя не подействовал, что же ты прекратил зубоскалить, а только трогательно сглатываешь, борясь с тошнотой? То-то же.

Глаза Падалеки блеснули огоньками, осветив красным тьму, когда он заметил улыбку Дженсена.

— Считаешь себя самым умным, принцесса?

Тот моментально подобрался:

— Что?

— Тебе кровь мертвеца слух подпортила, пиявочка? — Теперь уже Падалеки разулыбался вовсю.

Дженсен, зарычав, дернулся, позабыв о серебряных кандалах. Тело отозвалось ватной слабостью, на лбу выступил пот, запястья обожгло. Никаких вам сверхспособностей. Добро пожаловать в мир обычных людей. Падалеки открыл было рот, чтобы отпустить очередную свою шуточку, но внезапно включился свет, и обоим пришлось зажмуриться, пережидая яркую вспышку.

Впрочем, Дженсену не понадобилось зрение, чтобы понять, кто зашел в комнату. Милейший профессор Элкинс — светило биологии и хозяин пресловутой статуэтки.

Преотвратненькая ситуация.

Осторожно приоткрыв один глаз, Дженсен поморгал и открыл второй. Профессор в белом халате стоял посреди комнаты, склонив голову набок и глядя на своих пленников с чисто научным восторгом во взгляде. Будто на стене висели не два здоровых мужика, а бабочки редчайшего вида. От этого пристального внимания вдруг озноб прошел по всему телу, и Дженсен решил подать голос:

— Добрый день, профессор.

Вежливость еще никогда не мешала. Особенно учитывая, что они разворотили профессору сейф и попытались украсть его собственность. Точнее, разворотил один недалекий оборотень. Которого мама не научила хорошим манерам. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы поздороваться или хотя бы промолчать, он снова задергался, изрыгая трущобные проклятья. Профессор, впрочем, не казался оскорбленным.

— С пробуждением, друзья мои, рад видеть вас в добром здравии. — Элкинс улыбнулся с таким радушием, будто встречал в дверях своего дома дорогих гостей, а не стоял перед двумя плененными ворами.

— Не соблаговолите ли объяснить, где мы и что происходит? — добавив елея в голос, поинтересовался Дженсен.

Падалеки продолжал материться без единой передышки и ни разу не повторившись. Силен.

— Конечно объясню. — Профессор с улыбкой поднял руку с зажатой в ней статуэткой. — Вы за этим пришли в мой дом?

Хреново. Что ж, не стоило ждать чего-то иного. Они же вырубились прямо у развороченного сейфа. Но все же прежде Дженсен считал профессора благоразумным гражданином, который в такой ситуации должен был вызвать полицию, а не вершить самосуд. И вот, пожалуйста, что мы имеем? Не зря биологов считают немного чокнутыми. Кто же в здравом уме станет колоть бабочек булавками и копаться в кишках лягушек?

Падалеки, как ни странно, затих, увидев статуэтку. Только тяжело дышал, устав от бесполезного сотрясания воздуха.

Дженсен поглубже вдохнул и, сладко улыбаясь, пропел:

— Я уверен, профессор, мы сможем решить маленькое недоразумение, произошедшее с вашим сейфом и обсудить цену, за которую вы готовы продать это произведение искусства.

И не такие сделки заключали. Дженсен получит и свободу, и статуэтку, да еще останется в выигрыше. Куда старенькому профессору до акулы бизнеса с пятисотлетним стажем.

— Произведение искусства? — Элкинс посмотрел на статуэтку, будто в первый раз ее видел. — Что вы, мистер Эклз, это никакое не искусство, а просто поделка, изображающая мою бабку, которая, как говорят, была точной копией своей двоюродной прапрабабки. Анхен. Кажется, вы с мистером Падалеки были с ней близко знакомы?

В комнате повисла тишина. Даже Падалеки перестал пыхтеть паровозом. Дженсен с трудом глотнул. А старый пердун совсем не промах. Анхен? Прапрабабка? Серьезно?

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, профессор.

— Полноте-полноте, юноши. — Элкинс захихикал и погрозил им пальцем. — Не надо делать из меня дурака. Я прекрасно знаю, что вы, мистер Эклз, — вампир, а вы, мистер Падалеки, — оборотень. Анхен все очень подробно вот здесь, — Элкинс потряс потрепанной книжицей, — описала.

— Что это? — гавкнул Падалеки, впервые за все время беседы открыв рот для чего-то приличного.

— Дневник, мистер Падалеки. Дневник Анхен. Научный дневник, я бы сказал, — в голосе Элкинса прозвучала неподдельная гордость. — Она изучала бессмертных и кропотливо записывала все свои наблюдения. Жаль, что погибла такой молодой. Вы ведь знаете, ее нашли без капли крови и с разорванным горлом как раз после свидания с одним из вас. А ведь она могла бы стать выдающимся ученым своей эпохи. — Элкинс прошелся взад-вперед. В его глазах появился маниакальный блеск, от которого Дженсена вновь пробрала дрожь. — Я нашел этот бесценный дневник случайно, даже не понял поначалу, какое сокровище попало ко мне в руки. — Профессор замер и заговорщицким шепотом сообщил: — Хотел его сжечь. Но когда разобрался, о-о-о, — он снова возбужденно забегал из стороны в сторону. — Это же переворот, среди нас живут бессмертные существа. Я читал и чувствовал все больший восторг, а потом подумал, что стою на пороге величайшего открытия, нужно продолжить изыскания Анхен и найти способ обрести бессмертие. — Профессор замер с воздетой к небу рукой, глядя куда-то вдаль. В светлое будущее, не иначе.

— Может, я тебя просто укушу? — с усмешкой спросил Падалеки, не испытав ни грамма восторженного экстаза, охватившего Элкинса.

— Э, нет, — тот погрозил пальцем. — Я не хочу покрываться шерстью и бегать по лесам в полнолуние. — Дженсен едва сдержал смешок, представив такую картину. — Или уподобляться пиявке. — А вот за эти слова милейший профессор ответит, как только Дженсен доберется до его морщинистой шеи. — Нужно лишь немного усовершенствовать методику, и я смогу жить вечно, оставаясь человеком. Для этого вы мне и понадобились, молодые люди. Я сразу понял, что из всех, с кем проводила время Анхен, вы двое были самыми влюбленными, юными, наивными. Первая любовь ведь никогда не забывается, — профессор гаденько захихикал, одним дребезжащим звуком опошлив все светлые чувства, которые Дженсен питал к коварной Анхен. — Так что заполучить вас оказалось очень легко. Я просто заказал эту статуэтку и стал ждать, пока вы перегрызете друг другу глотки в попытках получить ее.

Неприятно. Очень неприятно, что дряхлый человечек умудрился облапошить, не просто облапошить, а заставить плясать под свою дудку, двух бессмертных. Ладно оборотень. Эти ребята особым умом не отличались. Но Дженсен. Вампир, который всегда презирал тех, кто попадался в руки людей. И в итоге так глупо попался сам.

— И что же вы собираетесь делать с нами, профессор?

Ничего, игра еще не кончена. Пусть профессор торжествует. Но хорошо смеется тот, кто смеется последним.

— Несколько анализов, пара тестов. В теории уже все ясно. Осталось проверить на практике, и рецепт будет готов. — Маниакальный блеск в глазах профессора превратился в настоящий пожар безумия. — Начнем через полчаса, когда ваши организмы полностью очистятся от токсинов. А пока отдыхайте, друзья мои. Оставлю Анхен тут, — Элкинс поставил статуэтку на стол. — Чтобы вам было не так скучно ждать.

— Значит, это ты убил Анхен? — подал голос Падалеки, когда за профессором закрылась дверь.

— С чего такие выводы? Разорванное горло — отметка оборотней. Вампиры делают свое дело намного изящней, — Дженсен не собирался признаваться в грехах юности.

— Я расстроился, когда увидел ее с задранной юбкой и без капли крови в теле, — невозмутимо пожал плечами Падалеки, вдруг утративший весь свой праведный гнев, которым кипел в присутствии профессора. — И с запахом вампира на коже. — И добавил, помолчав: — С твоим запахом.

Так-так-так.

— Прямо день открытий, не находишь? Значит, ты все это время знал, что я был с ней в тот день, потому и путался у меня под ногами?

— Должен же я был получить хоть какую-то сатисфакцию за то, что лишился классного секса. А ты оказался очень смешным, когда злился.

— Сатисфакцию? Серьезно? — Дженсен усмехнулся. — Ты знаешь такие сложные слова?

Падалеки вдруг покачал головой, будто разговаривал с неразумным ребенком.

— Может, все-таки прекратим выяснять отношения, принцесса, и подумаем, как выбраться отсюда до того, как профессор начнет нас препарировать.

Принцесса?

— Я лучше сдохну, чем буду сотрудничать с тобой, — зло выплюнул Дженсен.

— Как знаешь, — Падалеки снова равнодушно пожал плечами, — сдохнешь — так сдохнешь. Не буду тебе мешать.

Следующие пятнадцать минут прошли в молчании, завершившемся грозным рыком и очередной попыткой Падалеки вырвать кандалы из стены. Дженсен с усмешкой понаблюдал, как он, побагровев от напряжения, натягивает цепи, и заметил:

— Это серебро, Падалеки. И если ты не в курсе, оно лишает нас способностей.

Падалеки тяжело перевел дух, встряхнулся по-собачьи, разбрызгивая вокруг капли пота.

— Вы, дохлые пиявки, привыкли жить за счет способностей. Оборотни же полагаются на свое тело, а не на них.

— Ну-ну, — только и покачал головой Дженсен.

***

  
Профессор Элкинс появился точно через полчаса, если внутренние часы Дженсена не врали, деловитый и сосредоточенный, совершенно не похожий на того милашку-биолога, которого привыкли видеть на публичных мероприятиях.

— Ну-с, — он с громким чпоком натянул латексные перчатки, — начнем, пожалуй, с вас, мистер Эклз. Ваш материал должен быть отличным. Чего не скажешь о мистере Падалеки. Его нетерпение и излишняя возбудимость могут негативно повлиять на результаты.

Нетерпение и излишняя возбудимость. Надо же так элегантно обозвать мерзкий характер.

— Я убью тебя, если ты меня тронешь, — прорычал Падалеки.

— Не советую мне угрожать, молодой человек. Поверьте, у меня есть способы сделать вас сговорчивей. — Элкинс достал из принесенного с собой чемоданчика шокер. Безумный профессор был совсем не дураком. — Итак, мистер Эклз, для начала я возьму ваше семя, — вслед за шокером из недр чемодана появился пластиковый стаканчик, и Дженсен против воли передернулся. — Оргазм приведет вас в как раз подходящее настроение для забора крови. — Профессор сделал несколько шагов вперед.

Теперь в цепях забился Дженсен, хоть и осознававший тщетность попыток освободиться. Но тело активно не желало мириться с опасностью получения оргазма в присутствии дряхлого полубезумного профессора. Дженсен с бòльшим бы энтузиазмом кончил от рук Падалеки. Который, кстати, напротив, подозрительно затих.

— Не стоит так переживать, молодой человек. Будет приятно. — Тонкие бледные губы растянулись в гаденькой улыбке.

И Дженсен замер, вдруг осознав, что Элкинс не только псих, но и извращенец, и собирается не только присутствовать при получении оргазма, но и активно участвовать в этом. Его затошнило от одной только мысли, что этот старикашка прикоснется к его члену… черт, да к любой части тела. Дженсен сглотнул ставшую вязкой слюну, осененный внезапной мыслью о том, что старикашка вволю мог полапать их с Падалеки бессознательные тела.

\- Позвольте мне вам помочь, — спрятав стаканчик в карман халата, профессор потянулся к ширинке брюк Дженсена.

А в следующий момент стоявший смирно Падалеки взвыл, дернувшись вперед, и неожиданно вырвал из стены один наручник, очевидно, расшатанный прежними попытками, освободил руку и ухватил профессора за горло. Тот захрипел, засучил ногами, но успел прижать шокер к животу Падалеки. Запахло паленым, Падалеки обмяк, а профессорское тело грузно шмякнулось прямо у ног Дженсена.

— Чудненько, — пробормотал тот, как можно плотнее прижал пальцы друг к другу и стал выкручиваться из кандалов. Раздался тошнотворный треск и ладони выскочили из наручников. Может, Дженсен и не был здесь самым сильным, но однозначно был самым умным и умел ждать, пока грязную работу за него сделают другие.

Ладно, не всю грязную работу, — Дженсен уныло посмотрел на вывихнутые большие пальцы, — но большую ее часть. А пальцы — дело наживное: как только он снимет это дурацкое серебро и подкрепится, все вернется на круги своя.

Обыскивать профессора, имея в наличии лишь по четыре работающих пальца на каждой руке, оказалось нелегко. Да и отпирать кандалы тоже, но Дженсен справился. А затем схватил бессознательного Элкинса и выпил его досуха. Даже не от голода, а со злости. Пакостный старикашка оказался довольно мерзким на вкус. Горчил гнилостным тленом и отдавал нафталиновым безумием, но миссию выполнил, запустив процесс регенерации. Сплюнув вязкую слюну, Дженсен схватил со стола статуэтку и засунул в карман. Поколебавшись, забрал и дневник. И только потом подошел к Падалеки. Тот даже дышал.

Живучие все-таки эти кобели. Можно было бы оставить его тут рядом с трупом профессора и надолго избавиться от надоедливого оборотня, но все-таки Падалеки по непонятной причине спас Дженсена от старого извращенца, и бросать его здесь казалось неправильным даже для необремененного совестью вампира. Дженсен отпер кандалы и, взвалив бессознательную тушу на плечо, отправился искать выход.

***

  
На город уже опускались уютные сумерки, когда Дженсен перевернул последнюю страницу дневника Анхен. Невинная пастушка оказалась той еще сучкой. Могла дать сто очков вперед своему ненормальному потомку и вынашивала планы по обретению вечной жизни. Поэтому и трахалась направо и налево с оборотнями и вампирами, каждый раз разыгрывая святую простоту.

Каждый любовник в ее дневнике был записан под кодовым именем, явно ассоциировавшимся у Анхен с членом поклонника. Дженсен улыбнулся, поняв, что за прозвищем «могучая колбаска» значился Джаред. Но улыбка быстро исчезла, когда на следующей странице обнаружился новый персонаж под именем «волшебная дудочка Дженни». Нет, волшебная, конечно, приятно. Дженсен всегда умел использовать свой член по назначению. Но дудочка? Дженни? Это еще что за розовые сопли?

В дневнике нашлись не только подробные описания бессмертных, но и еще кое-что ценное. Чтобы наивные вьюноши, ослепленные сочными достоинствами красотки, ничего не заподозрили, Анхен изобрела вагинальную гимнастику. И это пять веков назад! Дженсен даже призадумался, а не сделать ли на этих упражнениях очередной доходный бизнес: пастушка действительно была невинно-тугой, но потом все же бросил дневник в камин, наблюдая, как языки пламени пожирают ветхие от старости страницы. Кто знает, может, сумасшествие этой семейки и через гимнастику передается. А Дженсену очень не хотелось впредь испытывать подобные потрясения. Какая все же радость, что тогда он, пылая страстью, убил Анхен, пока она не начала ставить опыты над своими любовниками, и оказал всему бессмертному сообществу огромную услугу. Знал бы, что к чему, не страдал бы полвека.

Дневник догорел, Дженсен загасил огонь и медленно прошелся по комнате. Делать не то чтобы было нечего, просто ничего особо не хотелось. Даже заглушать пакостный вкус Элкинса, все еще отдававшийся тошнотворным привкусом во рту, кем-нибудь юным и сладким не было никакого желания.

Скинув одежду, Дженсен улегся на кровать. Раз уж почти по-людски бодрствовал весь день, почему бы не поспать ночью. Хотя спать тоже не хотелось. Хотелось трахаться. Так, чтобы вынесло из мозга воспоминания об извращенце Элкинсе с пластиковым стаканчиком в руках. Мечталось о крепком хуе в заднице, грубых руках на теле и грязном шепоте прямо в ухо. И вот это было почти невыполнимо, потому что ни одного из своих кормильцев Дженсен в такой позиции просто не представлял, а искать кого-то среди ночи из-за зуда в заду — слишком хлопотно для пятисотлетнего вампира.

Закрыв глаза, он начал медленно перебирать в памяти, один за одним, двести двадцать один экспонат своей коллекции дилдо. Дошел до двести двадцать первого, не испытал ни малейшего энтузиазма и начал сначала. Где-то в середине третьего подхода Дженсен заснул сном младенца, не закончив перечислять достоинства и недостатки симпатичного розового яйца-вибратора, подаренного ему Дженкинсом на празднование нового двухтысячного года. Хороший дворецкий должен знать, как угодить своему хозяину.

Разбудило Дженсена чье-то присутствие. Он открыл глаза, загоняя глубоко внутрь тяжкий вздох, грозивший вот-вот сорваться с губ.

— Миленькая комната. А я-то был уверен, что ты спишь в гробу, Эклз, — задумчиво протянул Падалеки, массивным силуэтом громоздившийся на краю кровати в опасной близости от лежавшего по своему обыкновению совершенно голым Дженсена.

— Так и знал, что ты не удержишься и притащишь сюда свой блохастый зад, — вздохнул тот, раздумывая, не будет ли порыв прикрыться простыней рассмотрен кобелистым соперником как проявление трусости.

— М-м-м, — неопределенно промычал Падалеки и пошевелился, смещаясь так, что чувствительная вампирская кожа вспыхнула от жара, источаемого двухметровым телом оборотня. — Знал и подготовился? — глаза Падалеки блеснули в темноте, почти ощутимо облапывая раскинувшегося на кровати Дженсена взглядом. — Может, и смазку припас?

— Вам, кобелям, только бы поебаться, о другом и думать не можете. — Дженсен все же потянулся за простыней, презрев все мысли о гордости.

Скрывать то, что слова Падалеки оказывали весьма однозначное действие на некие струны… м-м-м… души, было все-таки предпочтительней с защитой, хотя бы и такой хлипкой, какую давала шелковая простыня. Все-таки нужно было засунуть в себя то яйцо, кончить и не позориться сейчас неуместным стояком.

Падалеки смазанным движением выбросил руку, и прежде чем Дженсен успел сомкнуть пальцы на простыне, отшвырнул ту далеко на пол.

— Не торопись, дай посмотреть, давно не приходилось любоваться на таких сладеньких вампиренышей.

— Вампиренышей? — Дженсен брезгливо передернул плечами. — Не вмешивай меня в свои педофильские фантазии, кобель.

Падалеки склонился над Дженсеном, уперевшись руками по бокам от его тела, заключив в ловушку из распаленной, пышущей жаром и вожделением плоти. Так, что колючие мурашки пробежали по коже, поднимая дыбом тонкие волоски.

— Ты знаешь, что воздержание вредно сказывается на характере, а, Дже-ен-сен? — пропел Падалеки, и Дженсен с отчаянием закатил глаза, чувствуя, как дернулся член в ответ на этот почти что русалочий зов. — Вот ты все сучишься и сучишься, как старая дева в ПМС, совсем никто не ебет? Может, надо было позволить милейшему Элкинсу сделать тебе хорошо?

В следующие мгновение обнаглевший вконец Падалеки оказался прижат к противоположной стенке голым и очень злым вампиром.

— Ты зачем сюда явился, мешок с блохами? — прошипел Дженсен, выпуская клыки в опасной близости от шеи Падалеки. Надо было бросить его. И зачем только тащил на себе эту тушу? Чтобы сейчас выслушивать оскорбления?

— Ох, обожаю твои ласковые прозвища, принцесса, — глумливо хохотнул Падалеки и посерьезнел, когда Дженсен с силой сжал его запястья. — Вообще-то, я пришел забрать кое-что, что тебе не принадлежит.

— Да что ты говоришь, Джа-ар-ред? — растянул губы в улыбке, не затронувшей глаз, Дженсен. — Напомню, что это и тебе не принадлежит. Мы ведь сперли это у почившего профессора Элкинса.

— Ключевое слово здесь «мы», — провокационно прошептал Джаред. — Сперли вместе, а потом ты бросил меня и теперь пользуешься этим один. А я, между прочим, еще и пострадал, спасая твою честь. Несправедливо, Дже-ен-сен.

Дженсен вдруг отпустил его, но остался стоять вплотную. И сам Падалеки тоже не сделал ни движения, чтобы избавиться от слишком близкого соседства. Нет, кто-то из ебливых предков Падалеки точно согрешил с сиреной или же ореол спасителя вампирской чести внушал странные мысли? Иначе отчего у Дженсена от этого напевного тона пальцы на ногах поджимаются, а член наливается сладкой тяжестью?

— Все по справедливости, Джа-ар-ред, — снова передразнил Дженсен Падалеки. — Кто умнее, тот и забрал приз себе, и я, между прочим, не бросил, а спас твою никчемную жизнь.

— Значит, ты тут самый умный?

Дженсен ахнуть не успел, как грубая лапища Падалеки сомкнулась на его члене и начала лениво двигаться вверх-вниз. Неспешная дрочка на сухую раздражала. Захотелось вылизать эту широкую ладонь, увлажнить своей слюной, заставить двигаться быстрее. Дженсен моргнул, стряхивая морок, под цепким взглядом Падалеки, считывающим все его реакции.

— Смотри-ка, а на меня ты реагируешь совсем не так, как на нашего доброго профессора, — фальшиво удивился тот и с придыханием пропел: — Ге-ер-р-рой. Мой спаситель, — а затем как ни в чем не бывало заявил: — Но у меня член больше.

Дженсен раздраженно отбил его руку, больше мучившую, чем ласкавшую.

— Только этим и могут хвастаться тупые кобели.

— Зря ты так, — засмеялся Джаред, не пытаясь вернуть диспозицию. — Поверь мне, это очень-очень большое преимущество.

А и хрен с ним. Мгновение, и Падалеки стоит совершенно голым, клочки его одежды разбросаны по всей комнате, а на дух не переносящий оборотней Дженсен Эклз опускается на колени и упоенно засасывает в самом деле большое «преимущество». Луна стыдливо спряталась за облаками от такой картины, оставляя в полной темноте двоих, совершенно не нуждавшихся в дополнительном освещении.

Хуй у Падалеки оказался отменным. Толстый, длинный. Он так чудесно растягивал губы, распирал глотку, когда Дженсен брал до корня, утыкаясь носом в нежную кожу паха, и кайфовал, пропуская через себя оглушительную пульсацию крови, текущей по рельефной вене.

— Какая же ты сучка, принцесса, — простонал Падалеки, безуспешно пытаясь ухватить Дженсена за короткие волосы.

Тот тихо засмеялся, завибрировал горлом, заткнутым членом. Да, Дженсен Эклз был сучкой, любящей отменные хуи. И даже пятьсот лет жизни не смогли вытравить эту любовь, как вытравили многие другие чувства. Что-что, а качественный секс ему так и не приелся. Дженсен медленно двинулся назад, выпуская член, чуть царапая его клыками. Недостаточно сильно, чтобы причинить боль, но достаточно, чтобы пощекотать нервы себе и Падалеки. Тот не зафонил страхом, как другие партнеры Дженсена, а ухватил его за щеки и поддал бедрами, снова вбиваясь в самую глотку, как будто эта угроза только сильнее распаляла. Хотя почему как будто? Наверняка этот дуралей считал, что в случае чего отрастит себе новый хуй. Дженсен шлепнул Падалеки по заднице, возвращая себе контроль над ситуацией, выпустил покрытый слюной член, облизал яйца, пощекотал языком нежную кожу за ними.

Несмотря на кобелиную сущность, Падалеки оказался просто сногсшибательным на вкус. Не удержавшись, Дженсен вонзил клыки в бедренную артерию, сделал пару глотков, зализал укус и поднял глаза вверх, ухмыляясь покрытыми кровью губами. Падалеки довольно зарычал, делясь кровью, нетерпеливо шлепнул Дженсена мокрым членом по щеке.

— Что, кобелина, — ласково прошипел Дженсен, обхватывая ствол ладонью. — Не терпится пристроить свой хуй в теплое местечко?

— Меньше болтай, принцесса, — Падалеки провел головкой по губам Дженсена, не давая возможности взять член.

— Не указывай мне, — Дженсен провел языком от паха Падалеки до его груди, впился клыками рядом с соском, — а то останешься без сладкого.

— Все вампиры такие сучки? — Джаред, задыхаясь, откинул голову.

Дженсен выпрямился, немного поколебался, глядя на манящую пульсацию голубой вены:

— Нет, только те, что ебутся с похотливыми кобелями вроде тебя, — и решил, что не стоит отказываться от того, что предлагают.

Вкус Падалеки был идеальным, терпким, пряным, без той сладости, что так раздражала в последний раз в Джейми, с горчащей ноткой порочности, со жгучим вкраплением вседозволенности, со сносящим крышу пониманием, что здесь можно все. Он лился в горло смывая, наконец, прогорклый вкус Элкинса и малейшие воспоминания о нем. Наполнял Дженсена бездумной силой и крышесносным желанием. И почему он раньше не пробовал питаться от бессмертного?

Стоном завибрировала грудь под клыками Дженсена. Джаред притянул его ближе, впиваясь пальцами в ягодицы, растягивая их в стороны, заталкивая пальцы в теплую расщелину между.

Дженсен оторвался от вены, рывками втягивая воздух в легкие. Всего было слишком много. Вся яркость ощущений, которая уже давным-давно выцвела до блеклых очертаний, вдруг хлынула на него сплошным потоком. И он почувствовал, что тонет, но совсем не испытывал желания спасаться.

— Пробрало? — Джаред тоже казался пьяным. Смотрел на Дженсена сверху вниз и методично трахал его зад пальцем.

Дженсен не нашелся, что ответить, хотел вытереть губы, но Джаред опередил. Провел языком, слизывая свою кровь, толкнулся в рот, целуя так грубо и похотливо, как должен целоваться неотесанный оборотень. Дженсен уже и забыл, каково это, когда поцелуй — не утонченная игра языков, а жесткое насилие надо ртом. Оказалось, восхитительно. До грудных стонов и опасения кончить только от одного ощущения пытающегося достать до твоей глотки языка Джареда. Дженсен обхватил его за шею, открылся, позволяя иметь себя, поддался грубым ладоням, охватывая ногами талию Джареда, чувствуя, как между ягодиц настойчиво тычется скользкий от возбуждения член.

— Помоги мне, — прошептал Джаред, прерывая поцелуй, — возьми его.

Дженсен завел руку назад, приставил головку ко входу и собирался медленно насадиться, давая себе время привыкнуть, когда Джаред резко двинул бедрами вверх, одновременно толкая Дженсена вниз.

— Блядь!

Воздух, которого вот только что было предостаточно для длинных, замысловатых предложений, кончился. Даже на короткое слово едва хватило. Внутри что-то разорвалось, жалобно хлюпнув. Боль, на мгновение ослепившая яркой вспышкой, исчезла, смытая регенерацией, в разы ускоренной кровью оборотня. А на смену ей пришло удовольствие, такое же пряное и острое, как вкус Падалеки.

Джаред не двигался, вставил хуй и замер, ждал, пока мышцы подстроятся. Нет никакого удовольствия в том, чтобы ебаться, когда зад постоянно рвется и заживает.

— Так и знал, что такие, как ты, трахаются без смазки, — не утерпел Дженсен.

— Брось, Эклз. Пятьсот лет назад не было никакой смазки. Вспомни, только слюна и добрая капелька крови, и все намного круче, чем всякие гламурные штучки с запахом банана.

Дженсен молча согласился. Да, так было намного круче, особенно для сверхчувствительных бессмертных. И справедливо. Джаред поделился с Дженсеном своей кровью, а тот в ответ проливал свою.

Пауза затягивалась. Неподвижный член, распиравший задницу, начинал раздражать, вызывал желание ерзать, вертеться, хотя ничто не могло сдвинуть с места каменную махину Падалеки. Дженсен потянулся к его уху и провокационно зашептал:

— Давай, кобелина, выеби меня, покажи, что ты умеешь использовать свой классный член. Хочу его весь в себя, хочу твой узел. Хочу, чтобы ты растянул и заполнил меня, и… — Дженсен облизнул пересохшие губы. Его явно занесло. Хотел распалить Падалеки, а распалился сам, да так, что вот-вот готов кончить от одних картинок, вмиг наводнивших мозг.

Падалеки глубоко вздохнул и без предупреждения начал двигаться. Засаживать. Дженсен еще успел посмаковать это вульгарное словечко, которое лучше всего определяло происходившее, прежде чем мозги отрубились напрочь.

Да, Падалеки именно засаживал, мощными, ритмичными толчками вгонял член по самые яйца и при этом совершенно точно знал, как сделать Дженсену хорошо. Тому уже давно — а может, и вообще никогда — не приходилось вот так просто отдаваться, не контролируя каждое движение партнера, не указывая, как трахать — быстрее, сильнее, выше, правее, — чтобы урвать хоть чуточку кайфа. С Падалеки Дженсен мог просто бездумно стонать на каждом толчке от прожигавшего до костей удовольствия. Будто Джаред был настроен на него. Будто знал, что Дженсен любит именно так. Не нежно и изыскано, не изощренно и изобретательно. Святые угодники, да все уже давно было изобретено и без них. Тугая дырка с похотливой простатой в глубине, толстый хуй, вожделевший попасть внутрь. И никакие мозги, взявшие обыкновение вмешиваться в этот простой процесс, не могли сделать лучше, чем делал простой инстинкт, требовавший засунуть глубже, резче, брать сильнее, отдаваться полностью, прилипнуть друг к другу, вцепиться когтями и зубами, смешать кровь и семя.

Дженсен ставил на Джареде метки везде, где мог добраться. Он уже напился, залился такой вкусной кровью до затылка и теперь просто глотал по капельке то тут, то здесь, как лакомка, пресытившийся, но не имевший сил оторваться от любимого блюда.

Джаред все ускорялся, трахал висевшего на нем Дженсена совсем уж с нечеловеческой силой и скоростью, и тому казалось, что в него вместо члена запихнули провод под напряжением, который беспрерывными разрядами бьет по простате, заставляя корчиться и стонать. Дженсен даже не заметил, как подкрался оргазм, просто вдруг дыхание замерло в глотке, Джаред, сжатый спазмом, замер глубоко внутри, а грудь и живот забрызгало спермой. Сознание на секунду прояснилось, как у умирающего перед самым концом, успело выхватить бешеные глаза Падалеки, жадно следившие за каждым мгновением удовольствия, а потом медленно погасло, утягивая в черный водоворот, освещаемый яркими всполохами молний.

Дженсену понадобилось время, много времени, чтобы понять: то были не молнии, а возобновившаяся долбежка в истерзанной заднице. Блядун-Падалеки, конечно же, не нашел в себе достаточно воспитания, чтобы выйти из кончившего партнера и догнаться рукой. Дженсен покрутил эту мысль со всех сторон и добавил — рукой партнера. Подумал еще чуть-чуть и заменил руку на рот, в красках представив, как Падалеки пользует его временно бессознательное тело орально.

Член начал вставать, будто и не было никакого оргазма. Дженсен открыл глаза, оценивая успевшую измениться диспозицию. Он уже не висел у стены на Падалеки, как бабочка, насаженная на булавку, а лежал на кровати, ноги беспомощно болтались на широких плечах Джареда, который продолжал долбиться в него, каждым толчком протаскивая по смятым шелковым простыням.

— А я-то думал, вы, кобели, только по-собачьи умеете ебаться, — протянул Дженсен, пока мозг был еще не полностью затуманен похотью.

Со лба Падалеки потекла тонкая струйка пота, собралась в прозрачную каплю на кончике носа и на очередном резком толчке сорвалась, шлепнувшись Дженсену на грудь.

— Не беспокойся, принцесса, — прохрипел-прорычал Падалеки, — будет тебе и по-собачьи.

Возбуждение пьянящими пузырьками побежало по венам.

— С узлом? — только и смог выдохнуть Дженсен.

— А не треснешь? — вдруг насмешливо поинтересовался Падалеки, замирая. — У меня еще большие планы на твою сладкую дырочку.

Дженсен передернулся, услышав такую похабщину, но вовсе не от омерзения, а от пронзившего иглой вожделения. Да, все-таки он был самой настоящей сучкой.

Следующий оргазм оказался не таким острым, как предыдущий. Он выкручивал, вытягивал, накатывал и отступал снова, пока Падалеки с истинно бульдожьим упорством продолжал долбиться в растраханный зад. Потом вдруг удовольствие навалилось бетонной плитой, так что Дженсен забился почти в панике, пытаясь столкнуть с себя тяжеленное тело, вытолкнуть из дырки безжалостный хуй, и снова отрубился.

А когда пришел в себя, Падалеки, выполняя обещание, ебал его раком. Сил не осталось вовсе, руки подламывались, колени разъезжались, но Джаред крепко держал за бедра, не давая растечься бесчувственной лужей и трахал-трахал-трахал, когда Дженсену уже не хотелось никакой ебли, а хотелось только лечь и вырубиться, ну, может быть, еще облизать одного потного, но такого вкусного оборотня с ног до головы. Он замычал протестующе, попытался отползти, сорваться с елды. Но Падалеки крепче вцепился ему в бедра, выпустил когти, удерживая, склонился к спине Дженсена, собрал языком капли пота, скопившиеся на плечах и прошептал в самое ухо:

— Ты же хотел по-собачьи, принцесса. Так что не жалуйся. Вот так мы, кобели, и ебемся, затрахиваем свою сучку до потери сознания, чтобы она и не думала убежать, кончаем в нее и держим узлом, чтобы она знала, кому принадлежит.

Дженсен все же не удержался. Обреченно застонал и свалился мордой в подушку, отклячив зад, который в таком положении находился только благодаря рукам Джареда. Дженсен устал, у него не было сил, он не хотел того возбуждения, которое против воли снова ядом отравляло кровь, заставляя член дергаться в попытках встать.

Никогда, пообещал Дженсен, никогда больше он не подпустит к себе этого озабоченного кобеля: слишком еще молод, чтобы скончаться в расцвете сил от неуемной похоти наглого оборотня.

Джаред чуть замедлился, будто почувствовав смену настроения, обхватил ладонью полутвердый член Дженсена, провел по всей длине, потер большим пальцем головку. Вынул свою дубину из раззявленной дырки, перевернул Дженсена на спину, напряженно ощупывая бессильно распростертое тело и совершенно ошалевшее выражение лица цепким взглядом.

— Все вампиры такие неженки? — Дженсен не нашел сил ответить на этот вопрос. Джаред тяжко вздохнул, прокусил запястье и подсунул его под нос Дженсена. — Давай, пей.

Тот капризно застонал и отвернулся. Не хотелось совсем ничего, даже такой вкусной крови Падалеки, даже его наверняка не менее вкусной спермы, которой, казалось, вечность назад Дженсен был готов упиться до бессознанки. Оказалось, что до бессознанки Джаред может его довести и без применения своих биологических жидкостей.

— Пей, — зло прорычал тот. — Я не собираюсь ебать бесчувственную куклу.

Вот и не еби, вот и прекрасно, вот и отвали, хотелось сказать Дженсену, но стоило только открыть рот, как туда попала пряная рубиновая капля, и все чувства, только что казавшиеся умершими, вдруг вспыхнули тысячами мегаватт, подрубленные к высоковольтной магистрали падалечьего желания.

Дженсен присосался к широкому запястью как пиявка, постанывая и причмокивая от удовольствия. Джаред застонал с ним в унисон, убрал руку с коротким «хватит» и, неуловимым движением перевернувшись, усадил Дженсена на себя. Тот тут же обрушился на лежавшее под собой тело безвольной тушкой, чувствуя, как член Джареда проникает внутрь. Глубоко. Еще глубже. Еще. И Дженсен натуральным образом заорал, когда вслед за толстой елдой Падалеки в него начало протискиваться нечто еще более толстое.

Узел. Узел!

Мокрая мечта любой благовоспитанной сучки.

Дженсен был очень благовоспитанным. И совершеннейшей сучкой. Он бы кончил от одного осознания, если бы эйфория не подкрашивалась болью в непривыкших к такому обращению мышцах. В заднице становилось все больше и больше. Дженсену казалось, что его раздувает изнутри и вот-вот разорвет на мелкие кусочки. Потому и вцепился в подрагивающего Падалеки, который крепко обхватил его руками, пока внутри продолжало увеличиваться в размерах орудие пыток. Когда натяжение стало невыносимым, Джаред выгнулся, втискиваясь еще глубже, выпустил когти, раздирая спину Дженсена, и издал оглушительный рык, оповещая всех окружающих о своем оргазме. Огромный, горячий, живой узел внутри, взорвался мягкой пульсацией, в разъёбанный зад хлынула сперма. Джаред крупно вздрогнул еще несколько раз, выплескиваясь в Дженсена мощными струями, и тяжело дыша замер.

Дженсен подвигал бедрами, не в состоянии оценить свои ощущения. В заднице все болело, натянутое до предела, член оставался твердым, яйца поджимались в преддверии оргазма, но делать хоть что-то, чтобы приблизить его, не было ни сил, ни желания.

Сильные пальцы подцепили его под подбородок, заставляя задрать голову и посмотреть в хищные, даже несмотря на посторгазменную дымку, глаза Падалеки.

— Ты собираешься кончать, Эклз?

Тот неловко качнул головой и пояснил:

— Лень.

— Ну и хилый же вы народец, — хохотнул Джаред и пошевелил бедрами.

Узел внутри сместился, уперся в простату, и Дженсен с изумленным вскриком кончил почти всухую. И вот тут накрыла настоящая эйфория. Не черная наркоманская воронка, засасывающая в бессознанку, а мягкое сияние, делавшее этот мир в разы лучше реальности. Все казалось прекрасным, мерно дышавший под Дженсеном Падалеки, не думавший спадать узел в заднице, грубые ладони свободно гулявшие по телу, даже испорченная напрочь постель и зудевшие следы падалечьей страсти на спине. Дженсен не знал, сколько времени прошло в этом нежном сиянии, может — несколько минут, а может — целые часы. Все, казалось, остановилось, замерло в томной неге и вернулось в реальность, только когда узел начал уменьшаться в размерах.

Джаред пошевелился, и обмякший член легко выскользнул, из растянутой дырки потекло. Дженсен заерзал, пытаясь вырваться из объятий, но Джаред и бровью не повел, продолжая лежать, как ни в чем не бывало.

Дженсен оперся на локти, приподнялся, посмотрел на довольную морду Джареда.

— Мне надо помыться.

— Не будь таким занудой, Эклз, — ухмыльнулся тот, спуская ладони ниже по спине и обхватывая своей лапищей ягодицу Дженсена.

— Если ты не заметил, ты накончал в меня столько, что из меня течет, — возмущенно прошипел Дженсен, барахтаясь в крепкой хватке, но почему-то не применяя своих сверхспособностей, чтобы выбраться.

— О-о-о, я очень даже заметил, — прошептал Падалеки и, подтверждая свои слова, засунул Дженсену в задницу пальцы, вытащил, поднес к своим губам и смачно облизал, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия.

Дженсен показательно передернулся, тем не менее не в силах отвести взгляд от длинных, измазанных в сперме пальцев, исчезающих меж припухших губ Джареда и появляющихся обратно чисто вылизанными. — Подумаешь, в сладкую вампирскую попку кончил грязный оборотень, беда-беда. — Падалеки снова залез пальцами в задницу и подсунул их охуевшему Дженсен под нос. — Попробуй, вкусно.

И охуевший Дженсен, покорно открыв рот, с тихим урчанием втянул внутрь перемазанные в падалечьей сперме падалечьи же пальцы, только что побывавшие в его собственно заднице. Кошмар и ужас, но оказалось действительно вкусно.

— Скажи-ка мне, Падалеки, с чего это ты бросился спасать мою честь? — спросил Дженсен, когда Джаред несколько успокоился и перестал лапать его за все места, до которых только мог дотянуться.

— Ты выглядел таким трогательно испуганным, что не удержался. Разве это не призвание истинных рыцарей, спасать девиц в беде? — заржал Падалеки и тут же почувствовал, как Дженсен недвусмысленно прижал коленом его яйца, намекая, чем грозит продолжение веселья. — Ладно тебе, — Джаред сразу посерьезнел и пошевелился, убирая самое дорогое с линии атаки. — Мы столько лет знаем друг друга. Мы же почти родные, Дженсен. Как я мог позволить этому старому хрычу трогать твой замечательный член. — Джаред погладил Дженсена по заднице. — А вдруг бы ему в голову пришло добраться еще и до твоей сладкой задницы?

Дженсен передернулся, представив себе перспективу.

— А сегодня чего приперся?

— Я же сказал, за тем, что мне принадлежит, ну и все-таки надо было посмотреть на то, ради чего я рисковал своей жизнью.

Джаред умильно улыбнулся, в момент из взрослого оборотня превратившись в шкодливого щенка. Таким Дженсен видел его впервые.

— И как? Понравилось?

— Очень. — Щенок исчез, а занявший его место волчара притянул голову Дженсена и засосал его губы с такой страстью, будто и не кончил несколькими минутами ранее.

Ебливое племя.

— Не надейся, что это что-то изменило, — сказал Дженсен, когда ему наконец дали вздохнуть. Он уселся для пущей убедительности на бедра Джареда, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Я по-прежнему считаю тебя неотесанным кобелем и не собираюсь отдавать статуэтку.

Джаред хитро прищурился.

— Ладно, но могу я иногда приходить посмотреть на нее, потр-р-рогать, — последнее слово он произнес с жарким рычанием в голосе, опалившим кожу Дженсена, лишившим сил и заставившим снова безвольно опуститься в объятия Джареда.

— Можешь, пару-тройку раз в неделю, думаю, будет достаточно.

— Скорее пару-тройку раз за ночь, принцесса, не реже, — довольно прошептал ему на ухо Джаред, оставляя последнее слово за собой.  



End file.
